Various garbage bag holders have been provided in the past that include a ring, means for retaining a bag on the ring and a support of some kind. Examples of these include Paetzold, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,489, Platzer, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,961, Govoni et al, Canadian Patent No. 1,004,208, Bumgarner et al, Canadian Patent No. 820,734, Garvey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,697, Dougard, Canadian Patent No. 1,101,819, and McEniry, Canadian Patent No. 1,237,114.
However, none of these prior art bag holders have the strength for use in a wide variety of applications including gardening and stadium clean-up. In addition, none of these prior art bag holders have the adaptability to be attached to a wide variety of surfaces, and for holding a variety of cup-shaped containers.